


Revenge

by TigerxFox



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy/Possessiveness, M/M, Time Travel, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: Zoro comes across three versions of Sanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> So this is 40!Sanji/30!Sanji x 40!Zoro x 19!Sanji ;)

Zoro looks at the three Sanjis in front of him and they all look very different, even though they’re technically the same person in different ages.

One of them, maybe ten years younger than he is, is already fucking him, this Sanji started it as fast as he could get his perverted hands all over him, surely glad to have the opportunity to fuck Zoro in his older and bigger body.

The eldest of them is a complete whore. It's _his_ Sanji, and he has taken Zoro so many times before but never seems to get tired of it, motioning now to sit on his cock.

"No. You're already used up." The swordsman doesn't miss his glare at Zoro's impolite remark, so he figures he better start praising this bastard a little bit if he wants Sanji to do what he wants.

"And you have a big dick, c'mon put it to good use"

Sanji seems to forgive him a little and gets a boost at his ego from getting his dick called big, getting into action. As soon as he's inside, though, he starts to make out with the other Sanji, both of them fucking him now, and Zoro knows it's just to make him jealous. Not that he cares of course, he just appreciates the view. Sanji has no goddamn right to be upset anyway, this is the third time this bastard is doing this.

The youngest of the Sanjis just looks _so young_. He barely has any facial hair, well not that his own Sanji has that much to begin with, but this one’s so skinny and little. He almost looks innocent, but Zoro knows better than to believe there has ever been something innocent about this man.

"C'mon, sit on my lap, boy." It should be strange to call Sanji this way but he's so young somehow it just feels appropriate. "Are you scared?"

Sanji just stares for a bit, but Zoro knows he's not scared, he looks more disgusted and mesmerized at the same time. He knows his cook, he knows he's always been a pervert, but he still seems quite reserved and almost like he feels the need to hide his perversions, his desire. It's cute.

Still, the young boy gives up rather quickly and does sit on his lap letting Zoro prep him just enough to fuck him.

"It's gonna hurt a little, but you can take it."

Sanji doesn't seem so fond of that first statement, but Zoro can notice that he almost looks proud of himself that Zoro thinks he can do it. Well, if Zoro said he couldn't, the stubborn blond would probably just try to prove him wrong anyway.

So he slides inside and doesn't miss the way Sanji bites his own lip to prevent his voice from getting out, his expression tinted with pain and he doesn't look Zoro in the eyes, not even for a second.

Zoro thinks it's fine, he remembers how much of a liar Sanji used to be when it came to pleasure. He just needed to be stimulated enough. And that's exactly what he does, lifting the little body so easy and bouncing Sanji on his cock repeatedly.

"How does it feel, hm?" He asks even though he knows pretty well this young Sanji would never answer him like his own older one does. His Sanji would tell him it feels fucking great, would demand more, faster, harder. "Do you feel full, pretty boy?"

Sanji doesn't answer him as expected but he watches the drool overflowing through Sanji's open mouth while he's getting stuffed and thinks there's no better view than this.

The other two are pumping him so frantically he can barely control himself for a couple of minutes and he knows he is very close to loading inside the boy’s tiny virgin asshole.

"My other self is not going to like this. But he doesn't need to know." Zoro says, amused.

It is a huge lie and he knows it. Because he can remember when the same thing happened to him more than twenty years ago and now it all makes sense. How he could just sense something was different with his Sanji, how he was so damn loose when they first did it. He was crazy jealous. Even though he had no idea what had really happened until today.

But now the time had come to set the record straight, he would breed this boy so right. For the first time. Like he never could in the past.

He would fill up his ass with cum, spread him completely open on his dick, loosen him up.

Make his younger self as jealous as he had been. And repeat the cycle. Over and over and over again.


End file.
